


Guns And Other Things

by abcooper



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcooper/pseuds/abcooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz has skills, and she is ready to prove them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns And Other Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пушки и игрушки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371720) by [alba_longa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa)



“Hey.” The voice comes a little too close to her ear and Erin jumps, shrieking a little. When she gets turned around, it's to see Holtz looking just a little too pleased with herself. “Whatcha starin’ at?”

“Nothing. I am staring at nothing at all.” Erin answers firmly, but it's a stupid lie to tell, because the answer is incredibly obvious. On the other side of the glass partition, Kevin is asleep at his desk, his shirt riding artfully up to reveal gorgeous crevasses and curves. The tiniest amount of drool is dripping out the corner of his mouth. His tongue darts out to lick at it, and Erin whimpers just a little and gives herself up as caught.

“I just want him to lick me in places.” 

“Eh.” Holtz sounds unimpressed. “I could do it better.”

Erin allows that to just sit for a minute before curiosity gets the better of her. “You’re better at licking, or better at being licked, or…?” She trails off, and Holtz just grins at her.

“I'm a good licker.” She says, and that sits for a moment too, before she adds, “want me to prove it?”

“Are you serious?” Erin asks faintly, because from what she's gotten down of Holtz’s facial expressions, she  _ looks _ like she is, in the way she looks serious about things that no one else can quite take seriously. She's wearing her most solemn smirking grin. 

She even manages to stop smirking long enough to say, “that is a very serious offer.” but then she ruins it by doing a little two fingered salute and winking.

And the thing is, Kevin has made  _ fantastic _ eye candy, but yeah, Erin has wondered a little. There's something about the way Holtz moves her hips, about the intense way she stares at things, that has always made Erin think she might be really good at… licking.

There is also a very good chance that if Erin says yes, Holtz is going to A) lick some piece of delicate and dangerous machinery, or B) lick Erin’s face.

“Yeah, ok.” Erin says because if there is one thing she has regained this year by sacrificing all dignity, it is her sense of adventure, and Holtz doesn't immediately respond by licking the circuitry in her hand. Instead, she sets it down and jerks her head, winding her way further into her lab space. Erin obeys the motion and follows.

She's trying not to stare at Holtz’s swaying hips as they walk because she's still not totally sure this isn't some kind of prank - or worse, there's the niggling possibility that she has misunderstood Holtz’s intentions altogether, and that when Holtz said that they were Family maybe she meant the kind of family that didn't notice each other’s asses, and maybe if she realized what Erin was hoping for she would think that family didn't matter to her, would even be  _ hurt - _

Holtz shoves her at an empty spot on a metal worktable and Erin’s ass lands on it with a thud, her hand instinctively coming out to balance herself. Holtz grabs it before it can land on the piece of circuitry beside her.

“Try not to touch that, it's not really stable. In fact, maybe don't sit next to it for  _ too  _ long.” she says, and then she’s on her, standing between Erin’s legs with her hands digging into Erin’s ass as she kisses her like she’s planned out every angle of attack.

Erin flails for a moment, and then with nowhere else safe to put her hands she buries them in Holtz’s hair, just doing her best to keep up with the sudden onset of teeth and lips and tongue. She's pretty sure there’s a rhythm there, it's just that Erin can't quite find what it is, and if that isn't a metaphor for Holtz herself, then it's just as well that Erin went into physics instead of poetry. 

Even if she can't quite keep up with Holtz’s mouth, she’s fast enough to notice that when she tugs on Holtz’s hair, Holtz groans, and her fingers dig a little harder into Erin’s ass, shoving her forward to press a little harder against Holtz’s thighs. Erin rocks into the motion hands moving down to claw at Holtz’s back through her jumpsuit, and Holtz moves down and suddenly bites Erin’s neck -  _ hard. _

Erin yelps. “Pretty sure you said  _ licking _ .” she protests, and then tries to pretend that the manic grin Holtz shoots her isn’t somehow making her wetter than she already was.

“I’m good at lots of things.” Holtz says, but she seems to refocus on the initial goal, running her tongue over the bite mark in what Erin thinks might be apology before she drops down to pull at Erin’s shirt, ripping buttons open so that she can slide her tongue along her stomach.

The angle is awkward, and Erin’s never considered her stomach much of an erotic zone before, but there’s something  _ filthy  _ about the confident way Holtz goes about it, about the contented little noise she makes as her tongue traces Erin’s hipbone to dip under the edge of her pants. Erin finds herself moaning, grabbing at the back of Holtz’s head in a desperate need for her to keep going, and when Holtz drops to her knees and grabs the button of her jeans lightly in her teeth, looking up at her with a glimmer of challenge in her eyes, Erin thinks for a wild moment that she’s going to come before Holtz has even properly touched her.

“Jesus, please, get on with it.” she begs and Holtz honest-to-god undoes the button to her pants with her  _ mouth _ , yanking them down as Erin awkwardly lifts her ass high enough for them to slip off.

They pool on the floor and Holtz tosses them carelessly to the side. She spreads Erin’s legs further open with her hands and leans in, and  _ god _ , the first touch of her tongue is so fucking electric that it might be a side effect of the device sitting next to Erin on the table, because there’s no way anything should feel this good through her underwear.

Holtz is downright playful, fluttering her tongue along the soaked fabric experimentally, listening to the little noises that are escaping Erin’s mouth in a steady stream that she has lost all control over. And then all of a sudden it’s like she gets bored with that - she shoves the fabric to the side and delves in with her tongue, pressing it directly against Erin’s clit for a moment so that Erin actually  _ screams _ , then backing off to circle around her, moving down to tease at her entrance before moving back up in delicate slides and strokes. It builds into a kind of rhythm, Erin’s hands tugging at Holtz’s hair and her hips rocking desperately forward as she feels herself reach the edge and then crash over it. 

Holtz rides out her orgasm with her, gentle strokes of her tongue that are good until suddenly they are too much. She makes a disappointed noise when Erin pulls her up, like eating pussy is too much fun and she doesn’t want to stop.

“I think you proved your point.” Erin says, feeling almost a little shy in the aftermath, but she pulls Holtz into another kiss and Holtz comes willingly.

“Ohmygod my  _ eyes.  _ Are you shitting me?? We live here! BOTH your bedrooms are literally like six feet away.” They break apart at the sound of Abby’s voice, gone slightly shrill with outrage, and followed up by the low sound of Patty’s laughter. 

“Is  _ everyone  _ in here now??” Erin demands, while Holtz just shrugs at Abby and fails to look anything but exceedingly pleased with herself. She braces herself to leap off the table and find her pants in as dignified a way as possible, and her hand lands on the device next to her. It beeps threateningly.

“Shit.” says Holtz feelingly, and goes for her wrench. Patty puts a hand over her eyes like she is questioning for the 4th time that morning how this became her life, and yeah, it all feels part and parcel of this family they’ve built.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on the subway ride home from the movie, that is a particular category of fic-writing I think


End file.
